


More Than You Know

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alph!John, Alpha!Angel, Alpha!Crystal, Alpha!Sherlock, Alpha!Sherrinford, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!MrsHudson, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multiple Universes, Omega!Alice, Omega!Jack, Role Reversal, etc - Freeform, omega!James, omega!Mary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: After meeting Alice Evelynn, Sherlock, John and Mary lives have changed. The question is... was it for the better?





	1. Holmes, Evelynn and ... Dog?

**Author's Note:**

> Finally going to try and do a story that is actually longer than 5 chapters. It might take me a while so... yeah.  
> Also, after watching the first episode of S4 my mind has been buzzing. :) Enjoy.

Baker Street hadn't been the same since the arrival of a new resident. A new resident that Sherlock didn't actually mind. She was a woman of brains and beauty. She reminded Sherlock of himself sometimes but Alice was the most unpredictable person he had ever come across. It was just good that she was with the law and not against. Sherlock wouldn't mind if she was a criminal as it would give him some interesting cases and speaking of cases, Alice would often help him out if the Watsons were out.

Alice was clever. So, so clever. She made Sherlock seem like an idiot sometimes but it wasn't like Sherlock cared either. She lived near 221B and she lived alone with only her landlady, Mrs Waters, as company most days. Alice like the loneliness when she was thinking but she didn't like being alone all the time. It would flash the memories of her past in her eyes and she was never going back to that life. She wasn't an assassin like Mary but she did have similar skills. Alice didn't even bother to tell Sherlock as he figured it out quite quick.

 

Alice's older sister, Crystal, worked in the government and saw eye to eye with the older Holmes boy. Mycroft wasn't in to her like that though, they were simply friends. Also, in contrast to Alice, Crystal had straight, blonde hair with blue eyes whilst Alice had black curly/wavy hair with green, emerald orbs that shined in the moonlight. Her other sister, however, _was_ a criminal. The younger sister, Jacklyn or 'Jack' Evelynn, had been in prison the last few years for a crime that, apparently, she didn't commit. Alice was the one who put her in prison but it wasn't as though she had much choice.

Alice's fourth sibling was her twin brother who resided in London and owned a bar. The bar was called 'The Emerald Eye' and it was the name of a pirate ship that the Evelynn ancestors had once sailed on. Adam was much like his sister but wasn't a complete lunatic. Alice was quite crazy in some cases as she would put herself in deathly and deadly situations but thanks to her intellect she got out of those situations, no questions asked.

Now, although she was mentally like Sherlock, she did have different physical aspects that didn't relate to Sherlock. For instance, her many tattoos that littered her skin. Some would say they told stories, some say it's to hide the many scars but Alice would say both. On her left arm she had a full sleeve of purple and blue spirals. On the right side of her neck, she had a black dragon but most of the time you couldn't see it because of the collar she pulled up on her coat. The countless tattoos told many stories of the adventures and escapades she performed and took.

The flat that she lived in was not like Sherlock's. Most of it consisted of black furniture and Alice's instruments. Alice had a black piano by the wall near to the window. Her violin was next to her black armchair, her red and silver flute was on the mantelpiece above the fire and below the mirror. The mirror was large and the frame was sleek and black. The curtains were purple and the floor was a dark grey carpet. The kitchen wasn't overflowed with toxic experiments... she did them in the spare room. Her bedroom was quite nice and it was dark and sleek. Her bed was black and had purple and green bedding. Her dresser had perfume and hairbrushes and red lipstick on it. Opposite that was a door that led to the wardrobe which consisted of her many casual, formal and disguise clothes. On the floor was a dog bed.

A white husky with black and dark grey fur tended to sleep in there. Alice had a husky as a pet, companion and most importantly, friend. The husky was called Snowy and she had a thick sense of smell and would sometime accompany Alice on the many cases she and/or Sherlock would take. Snowy was like a bloodhound and she was barely out of being a rambunctious puppy. The collar she would wear was a leather spiky collar with a red ruby in the centre with the letter 'S' engraved into it.

Who needed a flat mate when they had a husky?

 

John was getting quite - dare he say - _jealous_ of the woman Sherlock spent an awfully long time with. Don't get him wrong it gave him more time to spend with Mary and the new baby, which was due in a few weeks. Alice was nice enough but Sherlock was rushing into things. He just needs to slow down because he might be wrong about the new _friend_ he had acquainted. Also, what's the thing with the wolf she keeps on the leash? Mary likes her so John just needs to get used to her.

When john opened his morning newspaper he was quite startled by the headline....

 

**HOLMES AND EVELYNN: MATCH MADE IN DETECTIVE HEAVEN**


	2. The Red Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Case of the Red Letter is about the murder of a woman with a red letter stitched to her chest. It's up to Sherlock and Alice to find the murderer with bumps on the road along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the work I did in an English lesson... it wasn't part of the lesson... oops:)

Blood surrounded the pale corpse on the floor of the mansion. A red envelope was stitched to her unnaturally pale chest. On the envelope it had the letter 'E' in black ink. It didn't take long for the police to contact Sherlock and Alice. They arrived at the scene with insults thrown at both of them. They didn't blink an eye at the stupid bodies of the ignorant officers.

They approached the boy with caution. There was no need to be cautious it was just an occupational habit on both parts. The body had a black dress with no sleeves and it reached the dead woman's slim knees. Her hair was shaved off at the back with a side fringe but it was dyed with a shade of ebony. The woman had expensive jewellery so either she was rich and/or had a well paid job _or_ she wanted to waste her money over looking fabulous thus she may live with someone else because the woman had a reputation of wasting her well earned money (that she earned on a not well paid job) on looks and pretty things.

Another feature of evidence was the ring on her hand. There wasn't one. There used to be one but it had been removed a long time which then produced a few possibilities. One, she hated the man she married. Two, he died so she felt heartbreak every time she saw the ring. Three, she was a compulsive cheat so took her ring off a lot. Or four, she lost the ring but she didn't replace it so she didn't feel the love she thought she had for the man she once loved.

 

Sherlock and Alice stood before Lestrade as he went over the case.

"The woman was a Mrs Cate Hamstead."

"Oh so she was married then?" Alice asked the DI. The man replied with a nod.

"She had no siblings and the man she was married to has been missing for 12 hours, according the maid."

Sherlock nodded but continued to look around the room for clues then noticed the enveloped attached to the woman's skin.

"Did anyone notice that?"

Lestrade had a confused look on his face, "Yeah we did but we can't take it off until the post mortem."

"Of course. Has anyone asked the maid where she was?"

Lestrade once again nodded at the female detective which made Alice go towards the body and crouch next to Sherlock. She watched him with her green eyes. She loved the way how graceful he was when he used he pocket microscope. From what he could deduce, Mrs Hamstead was indeed a compulsive chest which caused heartbreak to many men. However, she came into a lot of money when her father had died hence she inherited the manor they were in now. The weapon she was murdered with was a dagger with a leather bound handle and the envelope which was stitched with black thread that could be seen clearly on the pale skin. The type of thread that was used was quite an expensive kind so either someone rich or someone wanted to really make the murder they committed to look pretty well done.

The body was taken away when they were finished looking at it and the next day Sherlock and Alice went the morgue at St. Bart's where Molly was waiting with the body in front of her. She had taken the envelope of which took the thread out of the skin. Whilst Sherlock looked at the body once more, Alice studied the envelope which made her mind race with adrenaline. The envelope felt quite thick and the envelope itself felt quite expensive. The letter 'E' that was written on it caused Alice to think what the 'E' meant.

Was it a name?

Was it code?

Alice didn't know but she was curious to find out what it meant. With great difficulty, she fought the urge to not open the envelope.

On the other side of the room Sherlock was examining the body. What was underneath the small dress fascinated Sherlock. Not like that. It was the fact that the stab wound was small and it didn't leave much blood. The body was already dead to begin with. Fascinating. Sherlock felt his eyes linger towards his female companion who was looking at the envelope. The envelope was the biggest feature of this case.

Who was 'E'?

Hamstead had no relations that began with 'E' that she was close with. Her friends were all interviewed or will be interviewed and none of them were anywhere near the house that day she was murdered but with the evidence he had found she wasn't dead that day. No, the body had been dead far longer. The only person there was the maid... the maid had been interviewed though.

_When_ was she interviewed?  <

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry we shall find out about the maid next chapter!  
> Honestly, that was kind of interesting to write.   
> Told my mum about how the crime was committed and she was like 'Sherlock's involved isn't he?"   
> No, Of course he isn't.. he...hee.   
> Till the next chapter!!! :)


	3. My Sister is the British Government

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> According to Sherlock, Mycroft is the British Government but then John and Mary meet Crystal Evelynn.  
> Meanwhile, the red letter is opened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deep down I know Mycroft was a pretty good big brother, kind of like Crystal is to Alice.

Mycroft Holmes had always been the British Government to John Watson but that's because he had never met Crystal Evelynn; better known as Alice Evelynn's big sister. Crystal Evelynn was as cunning as she was witty. Crystal had always been the I-think-I'm-smarter-than-you sibling of the Evelynn family. However she did love her sister so she had always kept a close eye on her. Her attitude was all business so she kept her hair in a tight bun and she wore a blazer with the trousers she wore. Unlike her PA, Antonio, she didn't carry a bag. To much clutter, in her opinion. She didn't wear much makeup but she did wear more than her younger sister. She was older than Alice by seven years and always made sure that Alice knew it.

When John had first met her, Mary and himself were at a restaurant and they saw Mycroft having a 'business' meal with Crystal. Afterwards they talked and Crystal - he's not going to lie - scared him. She had the look of superiority on her face. It was like Mycroft's, it was rather uncanny. She had manners obviously Seraphina and Charles Evelynn brought up all of their children with manners, even Jacklyn. Mary thought she was awesome, no surprise really coming from an ex-assassin. On few occasions, John had seen Crystal Evelynn in 221B talking to Sherlock and Alice. She seemed like she was very considerate towards her sister's life choices and thought that Sherlock deserved a knighthood.

Still, John and Mary both thought that Mycroft and Crystal would make a perfect couple. Speaking of perfect couple...

* * *

 

Sherlock and Alice had spent a while trying to figure out what had killed Hamstead before she had been stabbed. The maid hadn't been to work in a couple of days due to a cold so it couldn't have been her who stabbed her but the body was dead before hand and the maid was a main suspect. Although, while the maid, Susan Grey, hadn't been to work her husband had been with her and they had received visits from friends and family so the maid was out of the picture and the detectives were back to square one.

The envelope still hadn't been opened and Sherlock could see that Alice really wanted to find out what was inside and to be honest, it was killing Sherlock too. The envelope remained unopened on the mantelpiece in 221B. When Crystal came that time, she eyed it with bewilderment. In truth, she didn't know who 'E' was either. Obviously, John had his usual look of confusion on his face when he saw the red envelope.

"Why haven't you opened it?" He asked Sherlock one day when he was there and Alice was not. He had been sitting on the sofa next to his pregnant wife, drinking tea whilst the detective had been standing next to the window with his violin in hand.

He didn't answer the question with words, he solved the way she died just didn't find the person who killed her. He was still trying to figure it out. Opening the envelope was the only way of finding the murderer but he was going to open it with Alice so they could find the murderer together. As he looked out of the window, he saw the raven-haired  woman with a leash in her slim hands and the leash was connected to the spiky collar of Snowy the husky. She looked so happy as she lead her husky into her flat. She was greeted at her door by Mrs Ursula Waters, her landlady. 

Sherlock knew that Alice would come by later on after the Watsons had left... and so she did.

 

That night Sherlock and Alice sat next to each other on the sofa next to the wall underneath the smiley face. The envelope was the only thing on the coffee table in front of them and Alice had the letter opener in her hand. The whole world slowed down as she lowered her hand to grab the envelope. She cut through the paper of the envelope with master precision and inside was a letter. Alice's pupils dilated and her skin paled if it was even possible.

"Who's it from?" He asked her. Alice just looked at him as though it was the scariest question in the world.

She felt reluctant to answer the question. The person scared her. He was the only person who scared her that terribly. He was horrifying and left Alice and many more scarred after what he did. With tears growing and falling down her face with raindrops, she answered with...

"...Blue Strange."   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I'm adding Blue Strange to the story. If you've read 'Time is the Key to Finding Out the Truth' it's got nothing to do with this.. K :)


	4. Why So Blue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice reveals to Sherlock why Blue Strange was so strange and find out who 'E' is referring to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue is kind of creepy, not going to lie and eventually I'll introduce some other OCs

Tears formed in Alice's eyes and Sherlock had no idea what to do. Alice dropped the envelope to the floor and ran out of the apartment. It all happened so fast that Sherlock didn't really have time to react. As he heard the retreating footsteps of the woman who was sitting next to him just, Sherlock reached down for the letter and read it carefully.

 

_Dear E,_

_I know it's been a while and I know what happened was bad but it wasn't me. I would never do that to you. I've only just found out who it was. Willow. It was her I know it. You know how she was with me. She thought she was impressing me but she didn't at all. I bet you're wondering how this would get to you. I don't know myself. The woman died peacefully. ~~Don't worry I only poisoned her food after flirting with her. Nice food as well.~~ I know I'm a dick but it wasn't me. Willow Amber is a dead woman walking and I will kill her for what she did to Stephen. At least he's grown up happy. He has a home and a family so don't worry about him and most importantly don't worry about me. I loved you the most out of all the girls and that isn't a lie. _

_Goodbye Alice._

_Blue Strange._

 

He read the letter and so many questions were racing through his head. He put the letter in his drawer and went to get his coat. He walked down the stairs, through the door and down the street. The street seemed more quite than how it usually was. He knocked on the door when he approached it and was greated by Mrs Waters. He didn't rush past her but waited for a 'hello'.

"Mr Holmes! It's good to see you. Alice? Upstairs, love." She was so much like Mrs Hudson she didn't get married to a druggie who was also a murderer in their spare time.

Sherlock walked up the stairs whilst taking his coat off. As he walked further up the stairs he could hear the sound of faint sniffling. He opened the door to Alice's flat with such a slow pace. He felt his stone heart break when he saw he on the sofa in a ball, crying. Why did the letter make he so upset? He was determined to find out why. He took his shoes and blazer off and sat down next to the sobbing girl. He pulled her in to his chest and let her tears fall onto his shirt.

"Tell me what's wrong"

With sniffing, "I can't face him again. Not after what he did."

"What did he do?" He asked with comfort in his voice.

"It started when I was a teenager."

 

* * *

I was a young patient at the Noble Institute. I was framed for setting fire to the house I lived in at that point. I was innocent so I tried to show it. My doctor was a man named Red Noble. He was nice enough but he wasn't the problem. His elder brother was Blue. He used to be a doctor there but after he tried to cut off my friend's finger he was announced insane. It didn't stop there though. He cut off someone's skin because he liked the angel wing. He almost dried someone's blood up. He cut off someone's foot because he said it was like a goddess' heel. And so on. He kept each thing he destroyed in his home. I don't know where it was but Red was determined to find out. He set up an organisation with the girls who had been under Blue's wrath. There were eight of us altogether with me as the leader. I don't know why I was but I was.

The women I worked with all had a bad past with the man. The father of the Italian girl I worked with almost killed Blue after what he did to Francesca. Angelica was supposed to marry him but he cut of her wedding finger when she tried to leave. Angie was now in a relationship with Hectoria, a fellow woman of the sea. Chloe Grace, Emeli Rose and Jade Greenemore were younger than I was so I looked after them as though they were my sisters. Angel Drake was an alpha but Blue still got to her by cutting off one of the angel wings that were tattooed onto her back. She still has the scars.

He did cruel things to all of us and we definitely haven't or are ever going to forget. I might have loved him once but I won't ever again.

* * *

 

 

Sherlock was shocked he had seen and heard cruel, bizarre and vicious things over the years as a detective but this was one of the worst. Each of her tattoos told stories but so did the scars because those scars were like battle scars. Alice had fought a battle and she had survived through it all.

He continued to hold her after the story but he still needed to know who Stephen was.

"He's my son. I don't even know if he's still alive."

"I'm sure he is and we can find him if you want." As soon as those words left his mouth he was worried over the reaction but no sound or movement came.

"Thank you." She mumbled whilst crying into his jumper.

 

Sherlock was sure on one thing. He was going to find Blue Strange and get the answers.

**Author's Note:**

> If you do fan art, can someone do an awesome picture of Alice? Thanks and till the next chapter!!!


End file.
